mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest für Starlight
Ein Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest für Starlight ist die achte Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhunderfünfundzwanzigste der Serie. Als Starlight nicht so recht in Freundschaftsfeuer-Feststimmung kommt, versucht Twilight ihr zu helfen, indem sie ihr ihre Lieblings-Freundschaftsfeuer-Abend-Geschichte, Das Freundschaftsfeuer-Märchen, vorliest. Inhalt Feiertagsstimmung Es ist Freundschaftsfeuer-Abend in Ponyville und alle sind in bester Feiertagslaune. Bis Twilight in Begleitung von Spike, Starlight fragt ob sie für ihren ersten Freundschaftsfeuer-Abend bereit ist. Den sie hatte eigentlich vor, ihn aus fallen zu lassen. Der Feiermuffel Spike kann' nicht glauben was Satrlight gesagt hat. Sie erklärt sich damit das sie solche dinge wie das Feste etwas lächerlich findet. Aus ihrer Sicht geht es an diesem Tag doch nur um Süßigkeiten und Geschenke. Twilight versucht ihrer Schülerin klar zu machen das es um mehr geht. Den das Fest verbringt man mit Freunden und Familie um die die Geschichte Equestria zu feiern. Jedoch denkt Starligh das die Meisten Ponys das Fest als Vorwand benutzen um Spaß zu haben und nicht um sich an die alte Geschichte zu erinnern. Twilight vermutet das Starlight noch nie die richtige Freundschaftsfeuer-Geschichte gehört hat. Starligh weiß das Erdponys, Pegasi und Einhörner am Feuer Lieder singen um den ewigen Winter zu vertreiben den die Windigos den Ponys bescherten. Das weiß jedes kleine Pony. (Siehe: Großes Theater!) Aber Twilight meinte Das Freundschaftsfeuer-Märchen. Da ist Spike gleich mit dabei. Das Freundschaftsfeuer-Märchen Kurz darauf haben es sich die drei in der Schlossbibliothek gemütlich gemacht und Twilight schlägt das Buch mit dem Freundschaftsfeuer-Märchen auf. Es ist die Geschichte eines mächtigen Einhornes namens Snowfall Frost das den Freundschaftsfeuer-Abend hasste. Die Geschichte trug sich vor vielen Monden in Canterlot zu. Snowfall Frost (gespielt von Starlight) strebte nach magischer Perfektion und betrachtete alles was sie daran hinderte als Zeitverschwendung. Gerade versucht sie einen Stein in Gold zu verwandeln, als sie von Glockenspielern in ihrer Konzentration gestört wird und das Experiment misslingt. Snowfall ruft ihre Assistentin Snowdash zum aufräumen. Snowdash (gespielt von Rainbow Dash) kann gar nicht verstehen was ihre Chefin gegen das Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest hat, auf das sie sich schon freut. Snowfall ist der Ansicht das Equestria nur dann besser wird wen alle arbeiten und Lernen und nicht in dem sie Lieder singen und zu allem Freundlich sind. Da macht Snowfall eine sarkastische Äußerung das ihre Assistentin früher gehen darf die Dash gleich umsetzt. Da fast Snowfall den Entschluss das Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest mit einem Zauber verschwinden zu lassen. Schluss mit dem Feiertag Sogleich macht sich Snowfall daran alle Vorbereitungen für den komplexen Zauber zu treffen. Der Geist der Freundschaftsfeuer-Vergangenheit Snowfall ist der festen Überzeugung das die Abschaffung des festes Equestria verbessern wird und ihr alle nach diesem Zauber Dankbar sein werden. :Da muss Starlight kurz unterbrechen. Den nur weil man einen Feiertag nicht mag ihn mit einem Zauber auszulöschen erscheint ihr etwas extrem. Über den Einwand von dem Pony das versucht alle Schönheitsflecken zu stehlen kann Spike nur müde lächeln. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 und Teil 2) Twilight möchte klarstellen das Spike wohl sagen wollte: das jedes Pony für sein Tun Gründe hat und wen sie weiterliest werden sie diese auch erfahren. Also Weiter im Text. Gerade als Snowfall den Zauber vollenden will steigt der Geist der Freundschaftsfeuer-Vergangenheit (Gespielt von Applejack)aus dem Kessel der sich mal mit Snowfall unterhalten will. Denn ihr Vorhaben hat die Aufmerksamkeit der Geister des Festes geweckt und die haben eine klare Meinung dazu. Der Geist will Snowfall zeigen woher ihre Abneigung gegen das Fest kommt und bringt sie in ihre eigene Vergangenheit. Hart Arbeiten Damals wollte Snowfall als Fohlen das Klassenzimmer ihrer Schule für das Fest dekorieren und erwischt im Schwung auch Professor Flintheart. Der ist nicht begeistert. Er redet Snowfall ein das das erlernen der Magie Zeit braucht und unsinnige Dinge wie das Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest nur davon ablenken. Darauf zerbricht er ein Stück der Deko. Snowfall setzt sich an ihre Bücher und verbitterte. Der Anblick erweicht das Herz der erwachsenen Snowfall. Der Geist der Freundschaftsfeuer-Präsente Ehe sie sich versieht ist Snowfall schon wieder in ihrem Labor wo schon der Geist der Freundschaftsfeuer-Präsente (Gespielt von Pinkie Pie) auf sie wartet. Nach dem schnell geklärt ist das nicht die Zeitform Präsens sondern Geschenke gemeint sind. Von denen Snowfall nichts hält. Versucht der Geist begreiflich zu machen das es nicht auf das Geschenk ankommt sondern was es bedeutet. So kann ein „Cupcake ich liebe dich“ heißen. Da sich Snowfall etwas schwer damit tut legt der Geist ein Lied ein. Geschenke von Herzen Der Geist zeigt Snowfall am praktischen Beispiel das es bei Geschenken der Gedanke dahinter ist der wärmt. Dabei kommen sie auch zu der Party wo Snowdash mit ihren Freunden feiert. Kurze Pause An der Stelle vertieft sich Twilight so in die Geschichte das sie Pinkie sogar nachahmt. Aber ehe sie zu Besten kommen braucht Spike noch schnell mehr Kakao. Merry und Flutterholly Nach dem Spike zurück ist macht Twilight bei der Party weiter. Auf der Snow Dash sich mit ihren Freunden Merry und Flutterholly (Gespielt von Rarity und Fluttershy) über Snowfall unterhält. Deren Ansicht das man Arbeiten statt feiern soll findet keinen Anklang. Was Snowfall und der Geist von Draußen genau mit verfolgen. Merry findet das alles was auf Snowfalls Liste für ein besseres Equestria steht doch schon da ist. Für Flutterholly ist ein perfektes Equestria fast wie ein Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest. Der Geist der Freundschaftsfeuer-Zukunft Findet auch der Geist. Nur schade das es wohl das letzte sein wird. Da ziehen Nebelschwaden auf und es erscheint der Geist der Freundschaftsfeuer-Zukunft (Gespielt von Prinzessin Luna). Der Geist zeigt Snowfall das durch das verschwinden des Freundschaftsfeuer-Festes die Windigos zurückkehren und Equestria in einen gefrorenen Alptraum verwandeln würden. Jetzt begreift Snowfall ganz wie wichtig das Fest ist und fleht die Geister um Zeit an sich zu ändern. Das fröhlichste Pony Da findet sich Snowfall in ihrem Labor wieder und es ist noch Freundschaftsfeuer-Abend. Sie geht zu der Feier auf der Snowdash ist und entschuldigt sich für alles. Sie hat sogar Lastminute Geschenke dabei. Snowdash bekommt einen Drachenzehennagel über den sie sich tatsächlich gefreut hat. Von diesem Tag an war Snowfall auf allen Freundschaftsfeuer-Festen das fröhlichste Pony von allen. Damit endet das Märchen. Twilight dankt Starlight fürs zuhören und geht mit Spike zur Party. Wen Starligh will kann sie ja dazu kommen. Ein schöner Abend Starlight entschließt sich mit zu machen und kommt richtig in Feiertagsstimmung so das es für alle ein Schöner Freundschaftsfeuer-Abend wird. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:24: Das Freundschaftsfeuer-Märchen basiert im großen und ganzen auf Charles Dickens Weihnachtsgeschichte. *Z. 03:44: Snowfall Frost ist angelehnt an Ebenezer Scrooge. Der Hauptfigur aus der Weihnachtsgeschichte *Z. 04:14: Snowdash ist angelehnt an Bob Cratchit Mr. Scrooges Angestellter. *Z. 06:00: Ein Fohlen ist gestaltet nach dem Vorbild der Titelfigur von Hans Christian Andersens Märchen „Das kleine Mädchen mit den Schwefelhölzern“ *Z. 08:27: Der Geist der Freundschaftsfeuer-Vergangenheit ist angelehnt an den Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht aus der Weihnachtsgeschichte. *Z. 10:27: Professor Flintheart ist angelehnt an Severus Snape aus den Harry Potter Büchern, in den Filmen verkörpert von Alan Rickman. *Z. 12:24: Der Geist der Freundschaftsfeuer-Präsente ist angelehnt an den Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht. *Z. 13:27: Dr. Hooves mit seinem Langen bunten Schall ist eine Anspielung auf Doctor Who. Der schon so manches Abenteuer an Weihnachten hatte. *Z. 13:52: Featherweight mit der Krücke spielt an auf Tiny Tim, dem Sohn von Bob Cratchit. *Z. 13:57: Pinkie and Featherweight's Stepptanzeinlage spiegelt die von Gene Kelly und Jerry Mouse in Anchors Aweigh *Z. 14:23: Octavia tritt hier als der Fiddler aus Die Weihnachtsgeschichte auf. *Z. 14:58: Zwei Pony auf dem Fest sehen aus wie Sherlock Homes und sein Partner Dr. Watson. *Z. 16:55: Der Geist der Freundschaftsfeuer-Zukunft ist angelehnt an den Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht. Trivia *Im englischsprachigen Original trägt dieser Geist den Namen Spirit of Hearth’s Warming Presents, was zu einer Doppeldeutigkeit mit der Bedeutung des Wortes Present führt, das Im Deutschen sowohl mit Gegenwaret als auch mit Geschenkt übersetzt werden kann. In der deutschsprachigen Übersetzung konnte dieses Wortspiel durch die Ähnlichkeit der Worte Präsenz und Präsent nur bedingt wiedergegeben werden. *Dies ist die vierte und letzte Musical Episode der Serie. Navboxen en:A Hearth's Warming Tail es:A Hearth's Warming Tail ru:A Hearth's Warming Tail pl:A Hearth's Warming Tail pt:A Hearth's Warming Tail uk:A Hearth's Warming Tail Kategorie:Sechste Staffel Kategorie:Musical Episode Kategorie: Freundschaftsfeuer Episode